


ASTRO HALLOWEEN

by dezloves



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Halloween, Kinda but not really, M/M, Oneshot, this is just lighthearted rambling really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezloves/pseuds/dezloves
Summary: The boys head out for Halloween and Sanha is a little devil as always.





	ASTRO HALLOWEEN

**Author's Note:**

> My first Astro fic! Ugh what door have I just opened for myself. I hope to try writing more oneshots to get back into the habit of writing. Kinda debating making a part two of this for the “party” they mention. Anyways as always this is fiction and should not be reflected on the boys in any way. Hope you enjoy!

"I swear to  ** _god_**  Bin if you try to steal Sanha's candy one more time I will turn this car around and drop you off at home!" 

"But Jinwoo-hyung I'm the  **joker**.  I'm supposed to be his  _enemy_. I'm just playing my role by stealing his candy." Moonbin made another move to lean across Dongmin and steal candy out of Sanha's pumpkin bucket, causing the younger to let out high pitched screams. Jinwoo was really about to turn around before Dongmin managed to get Bin to stop. Right in time too, as Minhyuk had been prepared to launch himself across the seat to protect Sanha's treasured sweets.  

Jinwoo let out a sigh of frustration. The youngest four were all currently seated in the back of his car and they had not been able to go even ten minutes before someone started screaming. They were all college students so they really should be able to behave themselves, but they had all been friends for years so Jinwoo knew not to expect much. 

I mean look at them, they were a bunch of college kids out trick-or-treating! 

The fact that they were all practically on each other's lap back there may also have had something to do with the amount of arguing.  

Myungjun gently patted Jinwoo's thigh as some form of consolation, barely even able to attempt speaking before more arguing could be heard from Bin and Minhyuk. The two complaining that they were being pushed up against the car doors.  

"Yah! Stop complaining! We are supposed to be having  _fun_!" Myungjun yelled as he turned around in his seat. 

"Tell Dongmin to move his big butt over!" Minhyuk retaliated. 

"Hey! It's not that big..." 

" _Yes it is_." Bin said matter-of-factly.  

Dongmin hid his face in his hands in a poor attempt to hide his blush. Meanwhile Sanha stared at his lap, thinking the situation over. 

"Hyungs....maybe we should just go home." Sanha mumbled as he made eye contact with Jinwoo in the rearview mirror.  

Myungjun turned back around in his seat and looked at Jinwoo expectantly, awaiting his decision. The only reason they were even out here was for Sanha. Well, for Minhyuk too, but mostly Sanha. The two had expressed sadness over not being able to do anything for Halloween with their families together like they used too. It was their first year of college, the other four having entered college earlier. All of them were too far from home for a quick visit, and the holiday had fallen on a weekday this year anyway. Myungjun had decided last minute that they should all paint their faces and head out into the small town to celebrate Halloween 'correctly'. It was a bit weird, but it was worth it to see how happy it made the maknaes, though Minhyuk would never admit it aloud. He didn't need to anyways, his reserved nature melting away in favor of acting like the big dork they all knew he truly was.  

The locals had initially seemed a bit put off in seeing two adult men walking up to their homes along with the children to beg for candy, but after seeing how absolutely excited they looked they couldn't help but give them at least something. The eldest four simply watched them from the sidewalk, standing among the parents. They weren't in it for the candy, well Bin had wanted to but he was denied seeing as how he had already purchased several bags of candy for himself earlier that day.  

They were doing this for their friends. The two youngest were still trying to get used to being away from home. They had seemed so gloomy a mere two hours ago when they were all in Jinwoo and Myunjun's shared apartment watching scary movies. They hadn't seemed this excited all semester.  

So no. Jinwoo was not about to take them back to their apartment complex.  

"No Sanha, we're already out here. And Myungjun-hyung already painted our faces, so let's just head over to the next part of town and keep tick-or-treating, okay?" 

"Okay..." The response was quiet, but the smile was evident in Sanha's voice and that made it worth it to Jinwoo. Everyone was quiet after that, trying to keep the mood light. 

"Well," Minhyuk began, "Hyung actually forgot to paint his face. He just looks like his normal self."  

"Listen here you  _brat_ , I'll let you get away with that because in insinuates that I'm funny since I'm a clown." Myungjun huffed from his seat, but it was obvious the joke was meant to be lighthearted.  

"Why are we all something scary-ish besides Jinwoo-hyung?" Dongmin asked, ever observant.  

"Because he is pure unlike the rest of you little shits." Myungjun retorted while patting Jinwoo's head like the puppy he currently was. "I made you into a makeshift Jigsaw because you're really manipulative and cunning when you want to be and it's honestly scary." The statement earned him a glare but everyone else still agreed.  

The rest of the night thankfully held much less bickering and much more happiness. Well, except when Minhyuk would accidentally scare the small children because of his skull painted face. Both he and Sanha actually managed to get their buckets filled with candy, and Bin actually left them alone after Dongmin promised to buy him a bag of candy tomorrow on clearance. It was still early but it was clear they were getting tired from walking around several neighborhoods. So they headed back to their apartment complex to continue their scary movie marathon. This time Dongmin sat in bin's lap in the back seat, "Since my butt is apparently too big." He claimed. Sanha joked the same option to Minhyuk, since his own tall stature would lead him to be crushed against the hood of the car much like Dongmin currently was (though he definitely didn't seem to be complaining), and was surprised when Minhyuk actually did move to sit on him. Turned out it was mostly to crush Sanha under his weight. Dancing constantly leads to some pretty heavy muscles. Myungjun still turned around in his seat once again to tell them all to keep it PG. Their responses were to all yell different iterations of how it wasn't anything like that followed by very unconvinced utterances from him and Jinwoo.  

* * *

They didn't even get through one whole movie back at the apartment. Jinwoo and Myungun having fallen alseep leaning on each other about thirty minutes into it. Dongmin and Bin weren't far behind, though Dongmin fell asleep curled in Bin's lap, Dongmin claiming his butt was too big to share on the couch now too apparently. No one mentioned how the couch had easily fit all four of them before. Sanha and Minhyuk were seated on the floor, eating and trading their candies. Minhyuk turned around to make sure the others were all still sleeping before speaking. 

"I can't believe they did that for us." He whispered as he leaned in towards the other. 

"I know! The plan was to get them to buy us candy and maybe go to a university event or something. Our hyungs love us so much! I kinda feel bad for tricking them now..." Sanha mumbled before stuffing another chocolate into his mouth. He promised Dongmin he wouldn't eat too many, but it was easier to get away with it now that he was sleeping.  

"First off, it was your idea--" 

 **_"But you_ ** **_\--_ ** **_"_ **  

" _Shhhhh_ _!_  You're going to wake them up! And  _second_ , we didn't  **lie**. We just...fluffed up the truth. It was really nice that we all went trick-or-treating like we used to years ago." Minhyuk admitted, not looking the other in the eye.  

" _Aw_ hyung!" Sanha giggled. 

"Shut up! Not a word to the others or I'll tell them about that stunt you pulled in the car. Myungjun might think Dongmin is the manipulative one, but I know better. Your innocence doesn't fool me." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Sure Sanha. Sure."  

When the movie ended Minhyuk went about making sure everyone woke up and went to their respective beds. They still had classes tomorrow so everyone needed their rest. They didn't have to go very far, they all lived on the same floor of the complex. Dongmin, though barely awake, still managed to scold Sanha for eating too much candy and made sure to remind him to brush his teeth. Sanha merely reminded him that he was an  _adult_ _™_ _._  He still had to be reminded to do so later by Minhyuk. 

As they walked down the hall to their own apartment Sanha suddenly had an interesting thought. "Hyung, do you believe in soulmates?" 

Minhyuk would deny even years later that he choked on his own spit at that very moment. "W-wha? I mean why are you asking?" 

"I just mean...like soul mates, but for friends? Friend soul mates!" 

"Oh...?" 

"Ah, that sounds dumb doesn't it? Sorry." 

"No! It doesn't sound dumb. I'm just not sure where you're going with this." 

"We've just all been through a lot, and really care about one another and wow this is getting weirdly sentimental. I just feel like I see everyone else change friends a lot through the years, but we always managed to stick together! I like that." Sanha continued before unlocking their front door.  

"What about romantic soulmates?" Minhyuk hadn't really meant to voice the question, it was an inner thought that had slipped out. Thankfully Sanha didn’t seem put off, or surprised, by the question. 

"I think people can be romantic and friend soulmates at the same time! Who says there are rules anyways?" The two boys smiled at each other before moving into their apartment to go about their nightly routines.  

 **_New message in_ ** **_groupchat_ ** **_:_ ** _"The one without the children"_  

 _MJ: I told you guys they were lying!_  

 _Eunwoo_ _: I'm the one that said that...._  

 _Moonbin_ _: But did you hear what they were saying in the hall_ _?! We're soulmates guys._ _.._  

 _Eunwoo_ _: Binnie are you crying?_  

 _Moonbin_ _: …_  

 _Moonbin_ _:_ _y_ _es_  

 _Jinjin: It's ok MJ is crying too_  

 _MJ:_ _L I A R_  

 _Jinjin: Shut up and come to bed_  

 _MJ: N O_  

 _Moonbin_ _: Dat's gay_  

 _Jinjin:_ _Bruh_ _we're all gay._  

 _Moonbin_ _:_ _SinCE_ _WHEN?!_  

 _MJ: SINCE I SENSED JINJIN'S BIRTH_  

 _Jinjin: ...wtf_  

 _MJ:_ _So_ _are any of you saying that_ _you're_ _not gay?_  

 _Moonbin_ _:_ _*raises hand*_  

 _Eunwoo_ _:_ _WHAT_  

 _MJ: L I E S_  

 _Moonbin_ _: I'm bi_  

 _MJ:_ _Oh_ _hhh_ _! Guys we should have one big coming out party for just ourselves!_  

 _Jinjin: No._  

_MJ:  :(_

_Jinjin: ...fine_

_Eunwoo_ _: We don't even know if the other two are gay!_

_MJ: You're joking right?_

_Eunwoo_ _: Obviously._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I told you I had initially planned not to have any ships??  
> Please tell me what you thought and if I should make a part two!  
> Thank you for reading


End file.
